


Объект класса Кетер. Бентли

by WTF Tennant and Sheen 2021 (fandom_Tennant_Sheen_2020)



Series: Объект класса Кетер [1]
Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Aziraphale Loves Crowley (Good Omens), Bentley is Sentient (Good Omens), Bentley to the Rescue, Crowley Loves Aziraphale (Good Omens), Drama, Gen, Kidnapping, M/M, Post-Canon, WTF Tennant and Sheen 2021, do not copy to another site
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:20:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27952997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Tennant_Sheen_2020/pseuds/WTF%20Tennant%20and%20Sheen%202021
Summary: Бентли — необыкновенная машина.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens), Crowley & Bentley (Good Omens)
Series: Объект класса Кетер [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2047100
Kudos: 13
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021, Тексты низкого рейтинга 2021





	Объект класса Кетер. Бентли

**Author's Note:**

> Своеобразный кроссовер с SCP Foundation.

У Кроули не только богатое воображение. Да, оно безгранично, подвижно и не признаёт, что на свете есть вещи, которые в принципе невозможны. Всё же на одном воображении далеко не уедешь. Кроули уверен: умение мгновенно оценить ситуацию не раз спасало ему жизнь. Благодаря ему он так долго продержался в Аду в целости и сохранности.

Сейчас Кроули спокойно сидит в камере пять на пять метров, куда его — буквально — бросили ребята из фонда SCP, и лениво осматривается. Разумеется, он в курсе, чем занимается Фонд и кем он финансируется. В кругах Ада и в стерильных кабинетах Небес это секрет Полишинеля. Фонд не трогают, потому что самостоятельно сдерживать объекты класса Кетер довольно накладно.

Кроули с досадой отмечает, что за последние годы уровень культуры в Фонде упал: стены камеры расписаны енохианскими символами, теоретически призванными временно блокировать ангельские силы. Он уже шесть тысяч лет как не ангел, спасибо большое, и начертанные красной краской знаки действуют на него как на мертвеца припарка. Они, вероятно, удержат ангела в бетонных стенах. Правда, этот ангел должен быть слабее Азирафаэля, ранга эдак на два пониже, и совсем не иметь опыта.

Охране Кроули на ошибку не указывает. Он не нанимался решать чужие проблемы. Кроме того, у него отобрали любимые винтажные очки, снятые с производства двадцать лет назад.

За жизнь Кроули не опасается. Он может уйти отсюда в любой момент. Просто ему лень крушить стены и стирать сотрудникам Фонда память. И ему не хочется обижать Бентли, лишив её шанса прийти ему на помощь.

О том, что у него необыкновенная машина, Кроули особо не распространяется. Согласно официальной версии, с авиабазы они с Азирафаэлем уехали на джипе, который Кроули банально угнал. И всю дорогу до Лондона проигрыватель вместо привычных Queen играл им «Музыку на воде» Генделя.

На самом деле Бентли начала восстанавливаться, ещё не успев догореть.

Вот одна из сокровенных тайн Кроули: Бентли живая, обладает разумом и не стесняется высказывать собственное мнение с помощью Фредди Меркьюри. Иногда Кроули к ней прислушивается. Бентли заслужила, чтобы её слушали. Она всегда привозит его туда, где ему нужно быть, знает дорогу в Мэйфейр и книжный магазин, и за сто лет (ну, почти сто) ни разу его не подвела.

В общем, Бентли — настоящий объект класса Кетер, хотя не несёт угрозы вселенной. Машина опасна лишь для тех, кто пытается причинить вред её водителю. 

Кроули не сомневается: она сообразит позвать Азирафаэля. И ангел её обязательно поймёт: в арсенале Бентли имелась полная дискография Queen и сольные альбомы Фредди.

Он дремлет, прислонившись затылком к стене, когда раздаётся страшный грохот. На всякий случай Кроули отходит от двери подальше. Её сносит шквальным ветром.

Кроули цокает языком.

— Ты совсем не бережёшь себя, милая. 

Бентли подмигивает ему уцелевшей правой фарой. Покорёженный радиатор постепенно выпрямляется. Кроули щёлкает пальцами, чтобы ускорить процесс.

Из коридора доносится голос Азирафаэля:

— Вас не учили, что красть нехорошо?

Наверняка для сотрудников Фонда он звучит как иерихонская труба. Кроули ни капли им не сочувствует.

Азирафаэль появляется рядом с Бентли, держа в руке винтажные тёмные очки. Кроули расплывается в улыбке.

— Merci, mon ange. Tu es génial.*

Кто-то же сказал, что язык любви — французский. После авиабазы и ужина в «Ритце» они говорят на этом языке очень, очень часто.

— J’essaie de te impressioner,** — со вздохом отвечает Азирафаэль.

— Je suis impressionné,*** — заверяет Кроули.

Азирафаэль сияет.

Видно, что он немного переволновался. Суши это исправят. Бентли сама выбирает кратчайший путь в лучший ресторан Лондона с японской кухней. Кроули держит руку на руле, но не мешает ей останавливаться на светофорах. Азирафаэль обнимает его за плечи.

Тишину внезапно нарушает голос Милен Фармер:

— L’amour, c’est rien quand c’est politiquement correct…****

Кроули надеется: они доедут до ресторана прежде, чем коварная машина переключится на песню про любовь размера XXL.

У Бентли всегда было специфическое чувство юмора.

**Author's Note:**

> *Спасибо, ангел. Ты гений. (фр.)  
> **Я стараюсь тебя впечатлить. (фр.)  
> ***Я впечатлён. (фр.)  
> ****Любовь — ничто, когда она правильна политически... (фр.)


End file.
